A Jaylor One Shot: It's Not Goodbye
by SummerRainxo
Summary: Friends turned into first love,L O V E how will this word impact Joe&Taylor life?


A Jaylor:One Shot

"It's not goodbye"

It was a sunny breezy morning in Salt Lake Jonas the hottie of the Salt Lake East High School was surprisingly taking the bus,he took a seat beside his best friend who keep him grounded …Taylor Alison Swift.

"Hey Joe!" Taylor cheerfully said

"Hey Taytay" Joe replied

"Stop calling me that!" Taylor snapped

"Taytay Taytay Taytay Taytay" Joe jokingly chanted

"Do you want me to dislocate your arm?" Taylor said with a evil grin

"Ha!Like that will ever happen" Joe said not believing Taylor

"Oh…It will" Taylor playfully winked at Joe

~3 Summers Later~

It's the same sunny breezy morning in Salt Lake East,but something was year Joe and Taylor confessed their feelings for each other

and they had been going out since,they were happy…too know that there is something wrong,for every teenage love there will be choppy water,but for him and Taylor's relantionship is perfect way too perfect.

But A U G U S T 1 0 , the day Joe shall never forget.

"Wanna go to the movie?" Joe said warping his arms around Taylor

"Joe…I have something to tell you" Taylor said softly

Joe frowned "Okay…Go on…say it"

"I signed a record deal with Hollywoods record, I am leaving tomorrow…and?"

Joe knew that was Taylor's dream "And?Babe that's great news"

"No…Joe let me finsh...I am leaving tonigh,I am never coming back to Salt Lake East…" Taylor sighed with a tear rolling down her cheek which Joe wiped away

"**This is goodbye Joe" **

"What do you mean goodbye?We can always work long distance relantionship , I promise I will call you after school,during lunch,before bed,we can chat on AIM , Skype, during breaks I can fly over to meet you…**It's not goodbye Taytay**"

Taylor looked down and let her tears fall,shaking her head she walked away.

~Later That Night~

"Taylor are you already to check in?" Taylor's mum said

Taylor glanced at around once again,not seeing him "Yeah mum"

Taylor and her family checked in for their flight and boarded the plane.

That's when Joe arrived running in the airport, frantically searching for Taylor.

Holding on to a purple envelope,Joe ran over to the information counter "Hey, is the flight for Los Angeles able to be board?" The woman looked up at him and said "Sorry Sir the plane had already take off,you might want to take the next flight"

~1 Summer later August 10~

It was a calm and quiet night,Joe sat on his bed and staring at the television with the interview he watched a million of times on repeat

"Its Taylor Swift!" Ellen said with a warm welcoming voice as Taylor walked in…

As Ellen asked questions,one question replayed in Joe's head

"So Taylor?Are you dating anybody?" Ellen asked

Taylor tucked her hair behind her ear "No I am not dating anyone at the moment,I am waiting for this guy who promised me something..." Taylor said as her voice trailed off. "That's Interesting…so your next tour stop will be Salt Lake East the first show will be on August 10?"

"Yeah that's my hometown,I'm very excited go back there."

~After Taylor's concert~

"Mom, I am going to take a walk, I will come back to the hotel" Taylor said grabbing her jacket

"Sure Honey" Taylor's mom said

~At The Park~

Taylor sat at the swing looking up to the blue night sky singing

"_It's not goodbye  
'Til I see you again  
I'll be right here rememberin' when  
And if time is on our side  
There will be no tears to cry  
On down the road  
There is one thing I can't deny  
It's not goodbye  
You'd think I'd be strong enough to make it through  
And rise above when the rain falls down  
But it's so hard to be strong  
When you've been missin' somebody so long"_

Suddenly she heard a bottle dropped on the floor,she turned her head to see…Joe,suddenly all the feelings,memories came back aching her once more

"Taylor?" Joe said with his voice cracking

"Why didn't you kept your promise?" Thats all Taylor could get out

"What?" Joe said confused

Tars slowly formed in Taylor's baby blue eyes "You promised to call me after school,during lunch,before bed…I waited for your calls,for your AIM,but nothing…**It was never goodbye for me Joe**"

Shocked at the answer he got "It was never goodbye Taytay,it never was and never will be,I wrote you 365 letters but I never got the courage to send them to you" As he said that he took out a crumpled purple envelope the same one 1 year ago and read it to Taylor

"Dear Taylor Alison Swift,

I want to tell you before you go,you have the best blue eyes ever,you look beautiful in your sweats,your smile put the city lights to shame, I wrote this poem for you, hoping you will never forget me and remember this poem when another guy come into your life

"_I never really knew what love was  
Until I met you__  
__I never knew love could hurt so much  
Because I feel so weak, without your touch  
When you kiss me, my heart beats fast  
When you tell me you love me, my heart beats slow__  
__ When I hear your heartbeat, my soul glows bright  
It's impossible to sleep at night  
I think about you that much  
My whole life, I wished for someone like you  
I never thought it would come true"_

Love,

Josepth Adam Jonas"

With that Joe and Taylor Stared at each other, not knowing how to respond…

~The End~


End file.
